Regard sur la mer
by Lyra64
Summary: Il n'avait jamais aimé la mer. Mais étrangement, celle là ne lui déplaisait pas.../OS écrit avec Samanga/ Couple:KuroFye/ Cadeau pour notre vache de l'espace préférée !/ Réponses aux anonymes à la fin !


**Salut les gens ~ **

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que la rentrée s'est bien passé pour vous (moi, perso, j'ai raté mon bus le premier soir...on ne se refait pas XD)

So, cette fic a été écrite dans l'après midi, avec ma chère amie **Samanga. **

Une fic à deux ? Nan, faites pas cette tête ! Elle est bien quand même )

Nous l'avons écrite pour faire un cadeau d'anniversaire à **Cycy la vache de l'espace**.

J'espère que vous aimerez =) Bonne lecture ~

A mon tour maintenant ! Salut tout le monde ! **Lyra** a un peu tout dit alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Je précise juste que j'ai une sainte horreur de la mer, donc j'étais plutôt bien inspirée (et menacée de mort par la même occasion par ma très chère amie **Lyra**).

Un joyeux anniversaire à** Cycy la vache de l'espace **! Faites péter les bonbecs ! Et les images KuroFye ! C'est la fiestaaaa ~!

Et je vous souhaite moi aussi une bonne lecture ~!

* * *

**Regard sur la mer **

Il n'avait jamais aimé la mer.

Vraiment, il avait cette étendue d'eau salée en horreur.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien...pour plusieurs raisons...

Il n'aimait pas cet affreux goût salé qui emplissait sa bouche lorsqu'il buvait la tasse – ce qui arrivait souvent, puisqu'il n'était pas très bon nageur. Le jour où Mokona les avait lâchés en plein milieu de la mer, il avait senti ce goût immonde envahir sa bouche, et il en avait encore des nausées.

Il n'aimait pas le sable, dont les grains brûlants lui irritaient la plante des pieds et se glissaient partout dans ses vêtements. C'était un véritable enfer de se débarrasser de tout ça, surtout lorsqu'il en avait sur ses pieds mouillés : il ne pouvait pas enfiler ses chaussures et se brûlaient les orteils à cet affreuse masse jaune.

Il n'aimait pas ce soleil qui tapait sans arrêt. Dans son enfance, il ne cessait d'attraper des coups de soleil. Une période très difficile de sa vie, qu'il cachait à tous. Et bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas une trace d'ombre mise à part celle des quelques parasols multicolores que le vent emportait parfois.

Il n'aimait pas tous ces gens entassés sur cette petite étendue de sable. Il fallait se trouver une place minuscule entre deux serviettes et les châteaux de sables des enfants. Enfants qui, en courant de tous les côtés ne manquaient jamais de le saupoudrer d'un peu plus de ces fichues grains de sables, si ceux-ci n'atterrissaient pas dans ses affaires.

Il n'aimait pas que ses missions se passent en mer : elles s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec ! Le pays du Japon n'était pas très bien équipé au niveau de ses flottes, et était donc désavantagé par rapport à ses adversaires. Et il n'avait pas l'impression d'être totalement libre de ses mouvements, d'être toujours entravé par cette étendue d'eau maudite !

Il n'aimait pas ces espèces de masses gluantes et gélatineuses sur lesquelles il marchait parfois. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être (des algues ?...un concombre de mer ?), et c'était franchement dégoûtant !

Il n'aimait pas cette mer vicieuse, qui n'hésitait pas à braver les monticules de sable pendant qu'il dormait pour arriver jusqu'à lui sans prévenir, dans l'unique but de l'asperger de son immonde eau salée. Et puisque ce n'était pas suffisant, elle en profitait pour faire subir le même sort à ses vêtements secs !

* * *

« Kuro chan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, assis tout seul ?

Kurogane releva la tête. Il s'était installé sur quelque rocher, loin de l'eau, pour pouvoir méditer sereinement.

- Les enfants sont rentrés à l'hôtel, continua le mage. Je leur ai dit que j'allais te chercher.

Le regard rouge sang du brun glissa sur le magicien : ses longues jambes, ses bras fins mais musclés, ses cheveux blond qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, sa peau si blanche et si douce, et puis...ses yeux d'un bleu océan...

Il se sentit une nouvelle fois aspiré dans des eaux troubles et profondes, dont il ne pouvait pas sortir. Le regard de Fye avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, et de...non, il n'y avait pas de mot pour définir ça...

- Kurogane ? » appela le blond, troublé.

Il aimait tellement qu'il l'appelle par son nom entier...c'était quelque chose de rare et de particulièrement appréciable.

Sans un mot, le ninja saisit la main de Fye et l'attira à lui, le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras.

L'autre ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire doucement.

Kurogane lui caressa la joue et croisa son regard bleu, où il se noya une nouvelle fois. Mais, étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Il le fit basculer sur le sable, ne se souciant plus de se brûler à cette matière tant détestée. Il songea bien un bref instant que des grains allaient se glisser dans ses vêtements, mais vu qu'il avait l'intention de les enlever, quelle importance ?

Il piqueta de baisers la peau blanche au léger goût de sel qui, bizarrement, lui sembla délicieuse.

Fye se tortilla sous ces caresses qui devenaient de plus en plus indécentes, glissant lentement vers un point précis, qui fut bientôt effleuré, le faisant se cambrer.

Le blond sentit le regard moqueur de son amant se poser sur lui et, sans crier gare, inversa leurs positions, avant de s'échapper en riant vers la mer.

Frustré, le brun se leva, retira ses vêtements - le blond l'ayant lui-même déjà fait, et courut à sa suite. Le coin qu'il avait choisi pour réfléchir au calme était suffisamment éloigné de la plage principale pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

Il marcha soudain sur une de ces masses visqueuses et gluantes qu'il détestait tant mais, curieusement, cela ne le poussa pas à s'arrêter. Peut être parce que Fye l'attendait un peu plus loin, dans l'eau...

Il nagea jusqu'à lui, essayant d'ignorer le goût immonde de l'eau qui lui envahissait la bouche et ce soleil qui lui tapait sur la tête.

Kurogane finit par saisir Fye par la taille, un air carnassier sur le visage.

En silence, il se pencha sur son doux visage pour effleurer ses lèvres, puis croisa le regard bleu outre-mer de son amant.

Et tandis que le blond répondait amoureusement à son baiser il se dit que, finalement, il aimait bien la mer...

* * *

So happy ~

Depuis le temps que je voulais l'écrire, cette fanfiction... J'espère que ça vous a plu Merci d'avoir lu )

Et encore une fois, **Joyeux anniversaire Cycy !**

« Joyeux anniversaiiire ~! Joyeux anniversaiiire ~! » dit l'autre fanficeuse complètement bourrée à coup de cidre. « Et merci d'avoir lu ~! »

**Ps : **Nous tenons à signaler qu'Alfred Nuf Nuf, le concombre de mer ayant pris part au tournage, n'a subi aucune maltraitance au cours de la fic, même si c'est vrai qu'il est très moche...

ANN : J'ai tout entendu !

Lyra et Sam : Ohoho...*partent en courant*

Une review pour nous sauver ?

* * *

**Réponse aux anonymes : **(de **Lyra** pour l'instant, **Sam** ayant fui dans je ne sais quelle dimension ^^'')

**Vampireshinobie : **Oooh ! Tu veux me connaitre ? (si ça se trouve, en réalité tu parlais à Samanga...snif snif snif) Bon, si c'est à moi, je vais afficher mon adresse e-mail (tu cliques sur "e-mail" sur mon profil) et tu pourra m'envoyer des messages. Voilà. Si c'est à Sam que tu parlais, même procédé =)

**Opipourpre **: Merci pour ta review, on est contentes que ça te plaise :) Ouah, prolonger les vacances, pas bête XD

**Mwa-Yuma-Yuka : **Toi, il est temps d'arrêter la boisson ! XD Merci pour le review !

**Someonee : **Hey ! Merci pour la review =) Ah toi aussi tu croyais que c'était Fye o_O

Bon, pour les explications : en fait, si Kuro aime la mer, à la fin, c'est aussi parce que son Fye chéri a les yeux "bleu outre-mer"...mais comme cette perverse de **Sam **voulait que je rajoute un câlin, j'ai pas pu mettre l'accent sur ce point ...La fin de ma fic sang, larmes et autres joyeusetés est écrite, mais je ne la poste pas tant que mon OS n'est pas en ligne, et je n'ai aucune nouvelles de Naamine, qui doit poster en même temps que moi. Alors range moi tout de suite ce couteau ! Nan mais, c'est moi qui menace les gens avec !


End file.
